NarutoxDogDays
by AirOverkiller10
Summary: Team Seven just finished defeated Kaguya but while she was getting sealed away she grabbed Naruto and tossed him in another world how would Naruto and Kurama do in another world with Dogs and Cats with demons?
1. Chapter1

**Battle of Kaguya **

Naruto and Sasuke just finished sealing Kaguya but while Kaguya was being sealed away she grabs Naruto at a last attempt to throw him into a different dimension.

Sasuke: NARUTO!! Sasuke tried to grab him but he missed at the last second.

Team 7 have lost one of there best members Naruto Uzumaki was gone.

Cinque Izumi is a High school student at the Beginning of spring break a Dog with a knife in it month teleported him to another world right now Cinque is a hero for Princess Millhiore after she summoned him to win the battle against Leonmichelli.

Cinque: Woah where am I?

Millhiore: Hello hero you have been summoned here to help our people my name is Princess Millhiore and I am the ruler of my land.

Cinque: Wow! where is this place called?

Millhiore:It is called Flonyard it is our country and we are Protected by magic.

Cinque:Why was I summoned here.

Millhiore: You were summoned here as a hero for our country to win a war we have been on the losing side and our morale is low so we needed a hero to boost morale and win.

Cinque: Ok quick take me there so I can help.

Millhiore: (calls her bird) Hop on she will get us there quick.

Somewhere else

After Naruto got teleport by Kaguya we find him in a forest.

Naruto: Augh huh where am I -looks around- I am in a forest wait KURAMA OTHERS YOU GUYS THERE?!

**Kurama: YES BRAT YOU BEING LOUD! **

Naruto: Thank goddness where are we.

**Kurama: I don't know kid but I am picking up fighting to your left. **

Naruto: yeah same let's go check it out.

After walking to go see the noise about he is left shock.

Naruto: Kurama you see this.

**Kurama:Yeah there is fight between Cats and dogs but I don't think they are dying. **

Naruto: Why you say that?

**Kurama: because when they get hit hard enough they turn into Cats or Dogs balls and carried away by medics. **

Naruto: I see let go the Dog side to ask what is happening.

**Kurama: Right we need information about this place and maybe we can help. **

Cinque POV: Wow I get a weapon that I can use with my imagination that will strong I will use a pole.

Million: Go to Loran he is the leader of the Biscotti Knights.

Cinque: Right - few minutes later - are you Loran.

Loran: Ah yes you must be are hero we need your help to push them back by the rivers.

Cinque: Yes sir.

Loran: Before you go can you go see my sister to make sure she is safe.

Cinque: Right.

Naruto: Excuse me can you tell where am I also can I join the battle to help?

Loran: Who are you and where did you come from?!

Naruto: I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden lead Village.

Loran:Hidden leaf? Never heard of it.

Naruto: I see well can you tell me what is this and what is going on.

Loran: Ok we are doing wars between are countries but it is a Friendly war between the two the both of the princes are childhood friends so they have fun when they do this it boosts morale for both side but there is prize if we win our princess sing but if the other side win they get Drinking frestive.

Naruto: I see so can who every can get the most points win mind if I join?

Loran: Sure go ahead we got a hero here but more help is the better.

Naruto: Right, ready Kurama?

**Kurama: Ha I was born ready let's show them who is boss!**


	2. Chapter2

**Hey guess I am back for a new chapter I will try to make this a longer one and make it sound sense then the last chapter I was reading it and when I got to the end I was like o I mess up but eh. BUT good news I am writing better I been practicing I hope you guys like this one. **

**_I don't know own Naruto or Dog days_**

_Kurma you ready cried Naruto. _

**_I was born ready yelled Kurama. _**

_Lets go then we will help them win the battle let me go Sage Mode for this to see how strong they are said Naruto. _

**_Fine brat but you better use me later on a strong person cried Kurama. _**

_Ok! With a his famous Fox grin. _

_What do we have here a new player for the biscotti side it is a blond male with fox whiskers marks on his face? Said announcer (too lazy to put the names in sorry). _

_I don't know he look strong and cute with those whiskers. Eep said that in mike didn't I? Said female announcer. _

_Shadow Clone Justu cried Naruto. _

_Incredibly he made 5 COPIES OF HIMSELF! _

_You guys know what to do. _

_5 Naruto yelled HAI and run off different directions while one went to woods to get Narutual energy. _

_Hey let get him. Yeah he look weak who cares he can make copies of himself yelled grunts! _

_Hmmm. Naruto sees 34 cat people running up to him with swords and hammers. _

_This will be easy said Naruto. He uses yellow flash to take them all out in a instant. _

_WHAT DID WE JUST SEE?! THE NOW IDENTIFY PERSON NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND HE JUST TOKE OUT 34 PEOPLE IN 1 SECOND. _

**_On the other side of the battlefield _**

Wow thanks for teaching me this new powers called seals said Cinque.

Yeah no problem but don't use it too much or.

It will make us tried he finished while laughing.

Man I wonder who Naruto is I heard he defeated 34 people in a second said Cinque.

34 people in a second please I can do that in one attack said Eclair.

If you say so have you met him before?

No I can't say I never heard of him before but what caught me was when the announcer said blond hair and whiskers then he must be new. Ah look sharp more of them coming cries Eclair!

Right let get to them so we can win for the princess!

Back with Naruto

Wow those guys were easy to beat.

**Remember those were grunts they weren't the high ups growled Kurama.**

Yeah yeah if you say-

**LOOK OUT! Yelled Kurama**

Ah! Woah who are you asked Naruto?

I am General Godwin from the Galette and I will defeat you. You may have token out 34 of my men but you can't beat me young warrior he laughed.

Look at this General Godwin challenge Naruto Uzumaki to a dual let's see who will win. Cried announcer. Everyone on the battlefield stop to look at the two to see who would come on top. Well what is your weapon weakening asked Godwin?

My weapon is a kunai knife said Naruto.

What will a small weapon do to my big weapon boy I guess you have chosen a defeat.

**With Cinque**

What will he do with that small knife against a general cried Eclair?

That small knife is a kunai dagger said Cinque Ninjas use them for quick attacks.

Really do you think it can hold against his big sword asked Eclair?

I am not sure it depends on the user it seem like it is beginning.

**Up on a hill**

Show me what you can do Naruto Uzumaki against my general question Leonmitchelli the princess of Galette.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto moves in with quick speed against Godwin with his weapon against his weapon.

Ah you shock me you are fast young one let see can you survive this he yelled.

Naruto dodge very easily. That is it old man I had hoped for you but you just to weak for me. Said Naruto. ME WEAK I WILL CRUSH YOU BOY! He yelled with anger. Time to finish I guess. What people saw was him sticking his hand out and inside of it you can see a blue ball spinning in all directions. What is he making ask other people around? I didn't see a seal behind him who is he.

No way said Eclair what is he who is he where was the seal marks she cried out?!

What is happening to you? Asked Cinque

Eclair grabs him strong we people here everyone has a seal mark to do magic or cast something else but what you was none of that it wasn't shown from him but on his hand how though she questioned?

The ball was big as his head. I said time to finish this he jumps towards him and say these words RASENGAN he yelled and drilled it into Godwin armor and destroyed it. Everyone was quiet trying to understand what just happen then loud cheers came from the biscotti soldiers.

INCREDIBLE GENERAL GODWIN LOST TO NARUTO UZUMAKI BUT THE THING IS THAT HE LOST TO A MYSTERIOUS POWER HE HAD!!

**With Cinque**

Amazing he defeated a General said Cinque.

While Eclair is trying to figure out what just happen and who is that boy but she is glad that he is on their side.

Leonmitchelli is on the hill mouth drop at what she just saw her General was defeated with his armor knocked out with ONE attack this might be worthy battle against him she think to her self.

Now it is time to vist my favorite dog girl and see the new hero I want to know is he strong she says with her Battleaxe in hand.See you soon Naruto.

**With Cinque and Eclair**

AH Princess Leonmitchelli said Eclair

Please don't call me princess it is just Leo ok.

Yes prince- I mean Leo-sama said Eclair fixing her words.

Good girl said Now Leo now hero of biscotti show me what you got she said to Cinque in a challenge voice. You are on said Cinque back in a challenge voice you helping puppy dog. You won't stand a chance against her but I will help to even it out she said smirking.

**Hey brat a sense a strong person to your left 100 meters and it seems to be a female must be that princess they were talking about said Kurama. **

You are right there are two other people over it seems they are a little bit weaker I am going to help them Naruto says.

NARUTO! Screamed someone. He turn around and see Lorrain ( I missed spell his name last chapter) ah Lorrain what do you need he asked? I wonder is it ok you help my sister and the hero over there they are fighting the princess so can you help. (So those are the other 2 people I sensed other Naruto said in his mind) Yeah sure I can help I will make sure they are safe and what does your sister look like?

Lorrain beamed with a smile and said she have green hair she use twin blades swords. Ok what about the hero? He have blond hair like you he wears a coat and he have a staff and he have ring on his finger he said. Ok thanks good luck Lorrain also I need to talk to you later with the princess cause I feel like I can trust her ok Naruto said with a voice that tells that it is important.

Lorrain sees this and says Ok and run off.

Kurama. Naruto says

**Yes brat? Kurama ask with a question**

Want to go Tail beast cloak?

**YES Kurama said happy. Let's show them real power. **

Yeah let's go then Naruto disappear in a yellow flash.

**Back with Cinque and Eclair fighting against Leo**

Crap she is strong said Cinque breathing hard.

No kidding that is why she is a force to be reckon with on the battlefield. Said Eclair breathing rough.

Oh come on that can't be it I know you can do better whatever I will finish you with this next attack Leo said. LION KING ROAR she screams and I big blue seal appear behind her. CRAP I can't move in time they both said. Then a beam of light comes towards them ( I think it is beam I need to go back and see it can y'all tell me if I am right or not I need to do research better but I been busy) The next thing they saw was the beam heading towards them and ready to feel pain but the pain never came instead they are cover in a golden hand from a blond with spiky blond hair and 3 whiskers marks on each side. This was no other then Naruto Uzumaki. Wha what just happen said Cinque confused. You guys are safe and sound when I came here I was lucky to made it in time to save you guys Naruto says. They were about to say thank you until they felt his power it was strong and very warm by him but at the same time Eclair couldn't think to be glad or fear because the power he is leaking out is coming off as waves and it is stronger then Princess Leo by a long shot who is he where did he come from.? The entire fighting stop to look at Naruto and Leo stareing at each other but what caught people was that Leo was shaking and sweating a lot and she was scared. No one ever saw her like this before but they are seeing it now if princess Leonmitchelli is scard and shaking he is stronger then her.

Fighting two people who aren't near your level shows weakness to me I will be your new challenger Naruto said seriously. Wait wait before Leo could finish he is in front of her and hit her in the chest causing her to fly away before she could stand up all the way he teleported to her and said this in her ears. Fight people who are on par with you don't figh weak people or I will be here then shouted RASENGAN and pushed it into her body knocking her out and getting out of Tailbeast cloak. Everyone was quiet and some where shaking in fear at what they saw the fight. They witnessed a person taking out a highly feared General and a princess in one battle but what made people scared was his speed and power they watch his speed on TV but it look like he disappear in a yellow flash but his power everyone felt on the whole battlefield even the two mysterious who are coming back felt and feared what was that and hurried the pace back.

No no way what did we just witness and feel it felt nice but at the same time it was scary Princess Leo was knocked out so biscotti win but what surprised me was he battle he defeated General Godwin and Princess Leonmitchelli. For a few seconds no one said anything then loud cheers came from the winning said boasting moral.

Naruto walked up to the duo. Hey guys the battle is over let head back also you guys Eclair and the hero Cinque. They both said yes. Oh ok good Lorrain asked me to come over and help you guys glad I did because he would have died to that attack she put to much power and force into her attacks slowing her down and making her tried after it.

How? He heard can you say that again I didn't hear you? I SAID HOW DID YOU DO IT HOW DID YOU DEFEAT HER. Said Eclair. She is strongest person on the battlefield how did you do it? It was easy I defeated her with speed and power together that is how power is not everything that was her down fall in the fight plus her reaction was poor. Ok said she with a understanding nod. So can you lead me back to the castle. Yeah sure come on Cinque. Eclair said. COMING he yelled. Naruto follows them and laughed a bit after hearing what happened during the fight between other people. Then Naruto ask hey Cinque. Hmm he responded. Why are you the only human here while everyone else is a animal. Oh that I was summoned by the princess to help win the battle ah ok seems reasonable. How are you here Naruto senpai? Sorry that is classified I will tell the princess how I am here always your brother Eclair but I will let you guess join ok. HAI they both said. Princess what was that he defeated princess Leo very quick said Rico I know she is supposed to be the strongest on the front liners for her kingdom but defeated in a minute is incredible. Millhiore sees Lorrain my Princess Naruto want to talk us. Oh ok let come here she says. Yes my princess he said and walked away. I wonder is he nice she thought?

**Back with Naruto **

Kurama Naruto asked.

**Yeah buddy. Kurama said**

The people powers are different here but the Nartual energy here is way better then the element nations so I feel powerful when I go in Sage Mode he said.

**Yeah I felt it is stronger then I expected and the people powers are werid but the stronger you are the more powerful the seal is I watch the tiny dog girl her seal was medium size while the cat girl seal was bigger then hers by 2 times so I guess if you are stronger the bigger it will get to do more damage. Kurama explained **

Kurama.

**Yes **

I love it when you are smart like that and help me better understand something. Naruto said with his foxy grin.

**No problem brat. Kurama said with a grin **

While they were walking he kept hear people saying that is him the guy who defeated Leo and Godwin in the same battle. I heard they are still knocked out from that attack. Great fan service though when Leo clothes came off to her underwear. And more mumbling about him.

Here we are at the castle where the princess is at. Eclair said

The Guards notifies this and said that the princess need them to her chambers while sweating.

Thank you said Naruto and Eclair while all three of them walked through and they could hear a sigh coming from both of the guards they giggled together. Later they are at the door to the princess chambers and Eclair knocked. Come in said Millhiore. They all 3 walked in Naruto see Lorrain next to a girl they may be the princess next to the girl is a tiny girl with a book in her hand must be a scholar he thought. The girl in the middle standard up and both Eclair and Cinque bowed on there knees. Hello I am princess Millhiore of the kingdom biscotti how are you doing Naruto Uzumaki she said while bowing too. Please no formal greetings I don't do that he said rubbing the back of his head. Oh sorry she said. It is fine Dattebayo. Dattebayo? It is something I like to say Naruto said with his cheeky smile. Ok well Naruto i want to thank you for coming to our aid just like our hero did Cinque. No problem Naruto said. But I have a question? Hmm. Where did you come from you have fox markings on your fox so you must be a fox breed. No I am human being like Cinque. What how do you have them on your face then she questioned? My DNA got messed up a little big and I give me whiskers marks I don't know how but it happen. Ok so where you came from she questioned? I come from Hidden Leaf Village in the elemental nations! Hidden leaf village elements nations I never heard of them she said. I know because I care from a different world. There were quite for a few seconds before he heard WHAT? How is that possible did we summoned you on accident who summoned you said Rico?!

Oh no you didn't summoned me but I was getting there he turned serious quick. Whatever I say stays in this room do I make make self clear. They felt his KI and said HAI QUICK. Good I wasn't summoned I was thrown from a different world by a goddess who me and my 3 other friends were fighting we managed to defeat her but at the last second she grab me and threw me into here. Everyone was quiet they thought he was kidding but the look on his face means he was telling the truth. Now that I said that princess. Ye yes she stutter. I wonder can I stay here since I don't have a home by doing so I will help serve your army and train Cinque and Eclair. Re really she said. Yes I would I never go back on my word that is my ninja way he said with his foxy grin! Thank you very much Naruto-san she cried out happily. No problem now what happen since we won? Oh the princess would sing for us and everyone who joined the battle said Eclair

The princess can sing? Cinque said after that he got hit on a head by Eclair fist. YES SHE CAN SING SHE IS THE BEST OF THE WORLD. She yelled

Hey she heard Naruto said we got here of course we didn't know Eclair. oh right sorry. She said apologizing. Heheheheh she could hear the room laughing and she turn red as a tomato.

Well do you guys have a bath cause I just came back from a war and haven't taken a bath in a while.

War? They all said beside Cinque. Like a war we had questioned Lorrain? No like life or death sorry I don't feel like talking about he said before he left the room. I feel bad for him said Cinque. Care to explain what you mean said Eclair. War like he said is a life or death deal every battle you go too people will die and you can't bring them back even with magic or no magic war can change a person and make them stronger or weaker it depends on who died to that person considering he just came from war mean he losts his friends and probably a love one since he was teleported by the evil goddess. He look turn back and see a shaking Princess, a scared little girl, Lorrain eyes darken while Eclair had tears in her eyes? So so terrible he had to go through to fight for the ones he love and protect and he can never go back. She said with a tear rolling down her cheek her brother walked up and hugged her and saying it is ok it is over for him he saved his world.

**With Naruto **

Man I am hungry oh wait I think I still have some instant noddles he opens up a scroll and takes out 2 instant noodle. Nice he said time to eat

**20 seconds later **

Ah that was good and I am good to go.

Umm excuse me he heard and turned around and see a maid. Are you Naruto Uzumaki she asked.

Yes I am is there something you need. No we are just here to tell you that your room will be this way and the bathroom room. Oh ok he says and followed them. Few minutes later he is at his room.

This is your room sir said the maid. Thank you I will like to unpacking here AHHH MY HEAD! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG SIR?! HELP HELP BRING A MEDIC HERE. AHHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

KURAMA WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

**BRAT I don't know I am trying to heal you but it ain't working you are about to pass out sorry kid. **

It is fine you tried I am getting sleepy here. Few seconds some medics come with some guards trying to find out what is wrong and see the maid shaking the unconscious boy while saying take him to medic tent to see what is wrong with him she ordered. Later Cinque,Eclair, Lorrain and the princess heard that Naruto passed out in his room while screaming and holding his head. They are waiting to hear is he alright the doctor came out and said he is alright but we don't know what happen to him and what caused it he is sleeping you can see him. Thank you they said and walked inside and see a sleeping Naruto without his headband and with hospital gown on. Wow he looks peaceful while he is sleeping Rico said yeah you are right they all agreed on. No way they heard Cinque said quietly. What is it Eclair ask? Look at his chest he walked up and pulled the gown down and they were all shocked to see scars all across his body two scars pointed them out 1 of them is from his shoulder all the way to his side and the other one is a fist size hole near his heart and other ones. No way look at this scars on him said Cinque. They are everywhere but how did he get a fist size hole to near his heart in the first place Millhiore asked sadly. Lorrain gains more respect for him for surviving those scars. This is what wars do to people he asked Cinque? Yes anything can happen in a war you can lose a arm become disabled or worst become broken by it. So sad he heard Eclair say. He will be fine he don't seem broken at all said Lorrain patting his sister back. Guess look he is waking up said Rico. They all turned and heard his grunting voice and he open his eyes and looked around and see his new friends looking at him worried. Hey guys he said putting up a tried smile. Hey naruto what happen to you Cinque asked? I don't even know just one second I am fine next thing I know I was having steady bad headache from nowhere. Ah ok Cinque said.

Hey Eclair how are - he didn't get to finish because she hugged him while sniffing I am sorry you went through that and the the scars proved that you had it rough she now cried in his chest. Hey hey he said patting her head it is fine I may have lost some friends and never see them again but that doesn't mean I am weak and broken I protect my special people with my life because I care for other more then I do to myself. Naruto says to calm down Eclair. I will even protect you guys with my life over and over again he says with a smile. Really she said sniffing. Yes that is why I am going to train you and Cinque to become better. He gave her a his famous foxy smile and she smiled back at him.

Kurma have you found out what happen to me?

**Yes I have it turns out that the natural energy you got was to pure that might have been good but with the energy it can turn badly if use wrong so that was the side effect of that. said Kurama **

Right ok thanks.

**No problem**

Hey you still doing your concert tonight?

Ah yes I am still doing said Millhiore.

Good cause I want to hear your singing Eclair been bragging about.

HEY! She yelled out

Everyone laughed at her misfortune. While she just pouted.

Well I am leaving said Naruto. HUH? They asked.

But but you are hurt cried Rico. I will be fine the doctors said I was free to go anytime I wanted I just wanted to rest for a little while plus I hate the hospitals Naruto cried out. Well you have to though us to get out. Cinque said with his staff in his hand. Good luck Naruto said and disappear in a swirl of leaves. Wait what just happened he asked not believing what he just saw? He disappear they all said.

When Naruto appeared he is in front of his room. Welp time to make my room he says. Shadow Clone Justu and made 4 copies of himself. You 4 start making my room.HAI they all said processing to take out scolls to make the room feel like home. 20 minutes later and they are making the room feel like home with the team 7 photo by his bed other stuff on the other side of the room. Eclair and Cinque was about enter the room until they heard Naruto say I miss you guys they were heartbroken so they continue to listen. Sakura Chan i hope you are living a good life, Kakashi you were the best team leader I ever had even though you were a pervert like Jaryai you were the good kind.

**In the element nations in the lead village **

Kakashi is the 6th Hokage and he sneezes

Sounds like a student of mine is talking about my pervert business until he realized NARUTO IS ALIVE AND TALKING CRAP ABOUT ME my student he cries a tear.

**Back with Naruto **

And Sasuke you were like a brother to me even though the hole through my chest near my heart was made by you because I was in your way I forgive you, you wasn't thinking straight because of revenge I will always miss you brother.

Eclair and Cinque had tears in their eyes they just heard Naruto talk about his friends and his teacher he miss. I think we should go he needs space said Cinque. He got a nod from her and they left.

I am heading to the bath where is it he asked Eclair?

Go to straight and take 2 lefts and 1 right and you get there she answered back. Thanks see you later Cinque said while running towards the bath.

When Cinque walks into the bath he see a girl with pink hair but it wasn't any girl it was the princess he stared at her and she stared them both brains started working.

Oh my god I am so sorry Millhiore I thought no body was in there cried Cinque.

No No I barely uses the big bath I will get out for my hero she gets out with her towel wrapped around her while she runs out of it. They were both red as a tomato. While Cinque was taking a bath he heard a girl screamed but it wasn't any girl it was the princess. PRINCESS I AM COMING!

Who was that Naruto ask?!

**Brat that was the princess screame she is in trouble said Kurma**

Right I am going Naruto says while running towards the scream.

By the time he got there Cinque was there and he saw the princess wrapped up and taken away.

Damnit yelled Naruto he was to late. Cinque Naruto who were they. They were from galette called the Génoise for Prince Gaul and said get her back before the concert start. Where is she located at Naruto asked? She is located at fort Meow also can you call me Shinku he asked. Ok said Naruto and after he said that Eclair bust through the door and ask what happen after Shinku was explaining what happen she started getting mad at him for Starting a mini war before she continued Naruto spoke up. HEY I think it is not the right time to start lecturing about it remember we are new here he didn't know but now he does he says. Sorry I forgot she said. It is fine but we need a quick team to get the princess back but with such limited time we have to be the ones to get her back we don't want to start a painic saying the princess was kidnap so us 3 will go Naruto cried. You mean 4 said a high pitch voice. He turn around and see Rico holding rockets. I may not be help in the front lines but I can provide support with me shooting rockets at range to do damage she said. Ok that is fine with me Naruto said. Quick let's go he ordered and they moved to birds horses? (I don't know)

**In the fortress of Meow**

It will be good for you to fight along us General Godwin said a blue hair boy.

It was the honor of joining you prince Gaul the now identify blue hair boy is Prince Gaul sister of Princess Leo of galette.

I could tell you want revenge against that fight against Naruto he said.

Yes that boy beat me quick with shame to my name Godwin said while clinching his hand into a fist.

It is fine tonight we feast you can take your anger out on some of those grunts. It will be the honor of eating by your side.

**In the kingdom of Galette **

A very anger princess heard that her brother kidnapped the princess of biscotti while thinking of that boy who defeated her Naruto Uzumaki defeated her quick and knocked her out for almost a day. Her armor just finished being put on by her maids and she made towards fortress Meow before something bad happen.

**Back with Naruto and the gang **

Guys look we are almost there to the fortress said Eclair. Right They all said. Hey let stop right here Naruto said and stop running we I got a plan for us. So what is the plan asked Shinku. Rico you go in the forest and wait for my command while I go in and make a entrance so Eclair and You go inside and handle them from the inside we are here to get the princess and get out if you need to do damage then go for it do you understand. HAI they cried out. Then let's go Kurma ready for another battle.

**Always kid he said smirking. **

**And that is the chapter you guess sorry for taking a long time to update but I wasn't feeling well but what surprised me was that I got 3 favorite I don't care what people say about that being a small number that was my first one and it did good in my book so I want to thank you guys who ever read this I promise I will make more also leave a comment or pm about something and I will try to answer with the best abilities. Well guess see you next chapter RJ out BOI!**


	3. Chapter3

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter I want to stay that the last chapter was long for me on a phone I will try to write on a computer later if I have time. But I want to thanks Kazutoxx123 for leaving a nice comment your comment made my day too so thank you and everyone who read this and saw me miss spelling things while reading I noticed it to but on to the story. **

**I don't know own Naruto or Dog Days **

Rico when you hear a loud explosions going off that is the signal to start your attack. Naruto said.

Hai I will move to my spot to get ready. Rico said while leaving. Shinku,Eclair when the hole is breached move in to grab the princess back but I heard that the prince is in there so Shinku if you encounter him you are free to attack. Ok Shinku said. Eclair the people who kidnap her are probably in there so you can release your stress on them. Eclair gained a evil smile and said Ok I need a stress relief toy to attack. Ok guys let's go save the princess and bring her back for concert.

**Back in the castle**

Should we send some people to help them in the aid of bringing the princess back said a Girl talking to Lorrain. I am sure we can send some to- he see a dog with a note on top of it. This is

**Back with Naruto**

Listen troops we have biscotti troops inbound so let's give them hell said a officer. Yeah!!! Said the now boosted troops. But that drop when they saw who were on the hill they saw a Blond with 3 whiskers marks coming for them no wait 6 of them they are the same. Hold your ground it is just 6 of him. Said the office

Naruto stop running and each Naruto pulled out 2 explosives tags and threw them at the troops they thought he missed until they heard sizzling noises and explosions went off making a hole in the wall after the explosions went off more came from the sky.

Wow she is really accurate Naruto said after the wave of explosions went off Shinku and Eclair rushed inside. They are following the plan quicker then I expected that is better. Welp it seems that all of the defenders are knocked out with the attack good let's head inside. Hey Naruto. He turns around and see Princess Leo piss. Oh hey it is you what are you doing here he asked. I am here for revenge against you she said while charging after me. Naruto step to the side with ease. Look I ain't here for a fight I am here to get the princess back. Over my dead body. He heard a voice that sounded like a General he defeated he turned around and see General Godwin with his axe. I am here for revenge too you called me weak and embarrassed me so I am here so you have to fight the both of us you can't win now he said with a grin. Ugg fine come at me anytime I don't have time so expect me to fight with no **Mercy **he said with Kurama voice. They stop when they heard that voice even the mysterious girl who was watching froze in place and became serious on hmm seeing what he can do.

**With Shinku **

PRINCESS! WHERE ARE YOU? He yelled

Ah there you are hero he turned and saw a blue hair that look like Leo. Are you the prince of Leo he asked.

Yes I am the little brother of the princess my name is Gaul Galette des Rois and the prince in the next line plus I am the one who ordered the kidnap of the princess so she can miss her concert. He said

Well I am here to get her so you are in the way so I will defeat you to get her.Shinku said with his emblem behind him with a middle size. Heh let's see who is stronger Gaul said with the same size as Shinku.Neither made a move until a unnoticed thing made them both attack at the same time they met in the middle with sparks coming from their weapon. Interesting you are able to stand against me but can you stand against my attack he yelled and kick Shinku. LION KING PAWS and get a boost of attack and speed. Let's see how long you can last now hero! he cried. This is getting bad but I need to hold my ground until Naruto or Eclair comes.

**With** **Eclair **

I see I have found you guys she said while looking at the 3 people on the roof. I see you found us one of them said but do you know who we are.

Do I care ask Eclair?

We are the three Génoise for Prince Gaul and we are here to prevent you from getting the princess.

Listen here bunny I don't care about you guys but Naruto told me that I can attack you Guys to release my stress so you guys are going to be my stress dummies. Wait wait did you Naruto the bunny girl ask shaking hearing did she hear that right like Naruto Uzumaki that defeated Godwin and Princess Leo in one battle. Yes why. Is he here like right now all three of them shaking hoping he is not here to cause damage if so we made a terrible choice. Yes he is here he the one who broke the wall for us to get in. Eclair said but notice that they are shaking this is the time to attack them while there guard is down. But you are WIPE OPEN TO MY ATTACK! She yelled all three of them were caught off guard and got hit with the full attack of skycracking Cross and were hurt badly but able to attack back so the fighting started with a bang. Right now Eclair have the upper hand because of the sneak attack soon they may be equal.

**Back with Rico **

While Rico was still launching rockets in the enemy base taking out some people unknow to her some of the forces found her and sneaking up on her.

FREEZE AND STOP WHAT YOU DOING said a grunt. Eep she screamed while putting her hands ups. Hey guys you know she is alone we could probably have fun with her said a pervasive grunt. Heheheh they all laughed. No please help anyone she said with tears in her eyes. Like angle she heard these word FOXY LOTUS UPPER and kicked away 8 of the enemy. Are you ok Rico said a mysterious girl. Yukikaze she said happy. The now identify girl name is Yukikaze a ally of biscotti and the leader of the Ninja Corps. Now let's get out of here so you can help inside to save the princess said Yuki. YEAH! Rico yelled

**With Naruto**

Heh you guys are better then last time what happen he ask while chuckling. When the fight started he pulled out 2 kunais with wind chakra added to hit he was holding his ground from both sides.

He got caught of guard by you from your power but this time we will win said Godwin with a serious face. Yeah I won't be made a fool again by you my people were surprised and disappointed that I lost to you but I will reclaim my honor by fighting you said Leo.

So it is a 3 verses 1 said Naruto with a tooth grin.

What do you mean said Leo with a questioned face? HEY GIRL I KNOW YOU BEEN WATCHING OUR FIGHT COME OUT NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU! He yelled out.

The mysterious girl was shocked how did he know I was watching the fight he knew I was there the whole time but didn't say anything oh well I am staying he can't make me get down with a fight. Then he disappear from the fight and appeared behind her. I told you to come down and you didn't I warned you Naruto said. How did he GUH?! He punch her off of the tree and in the middle of the fight between Godwin and Leo. No way he just hit Brioche d Arquien off a tree like it is nothing Leo through with wide eyes and mouth open. Now who are you before I have to fight you too Naruto said threatening.

**Back with Shinku **

Gah Shinku said you are pretty strong he said to Gaul who is also breathing hard. Yeah I could say the same thing to you but I must end this fight Gaul said with his emblem art behind him I have won this fight hero THUNDER EXPLOSION he yelled and shot his fire ball of thunder at him. I am sorry Princess and Naruto I was too weak please forgive me he thought and waited for pain but he didn't get pain her heard RASENGAN and the blue ball came into contact with his fire ball thrunder. He look up and saw Naruto. Naruto senpai he said with a relief sorry kid but I am a clone the real one is fighting 3 people. Also I found the princess you should get her. Right said Shinku. I can handled him go rescue her NOW! He said Shinku ran to the princess while the clone said I am your opponent now Clone Naruto said let's dance Prince he charged towards him quick and kicked him in the stomach making him cough up spit. Stay down we are here because of you think before you attack the wrong people and with the words he chop him the neck and knocked him out. I don't like doing this but it had to be done he said before he disspel himself.

Shinku ran while calling the princess name and she answered and he barge in with his weapon in his hand and a maid was ready and a lion was in a protective state over Millhiore. SHINKU she said while running to him. Are you ok he asked. Yes they did nothing I was playing with a old friend lion with her puppies ok let's go before you are l- he stopped when he felt a energy he hadn't felt since yesterday battle it was Naruto.

**With Eclair**

She got her self tried so did everyone else while fighting they were about to go again until they felt a huge power from someone but who they didn't know but Eclair knew who it was it was Naruto.

**With Rico and Yuki**

Yuki stop running she felt this power yesterday it was big and powerful stronger then her what is happening I must hurry she thought. RICO she called her name. Ye yes she answer I must run quick this power I felt it yesterday and it is stronger then me. Ok this is the power I felt yesterday when Leo and Godwin was defeated. Yuki was sweating this power is too much I hope who ever it is, is not enemy.

**Earlier with Naruto **

I said who are you Naruto said Threatening releasing his Killing intent and making Brioche d Arquien I demon hunter and I was returning with my friend yesterday until we felt a huge power coming from a battle so we hurried up to see what happened but when we came we heard the princess got kidnap so we came to aid but when I heard you defeated both Godwin and Leo I wanted to see how strong you are but since I am here I will fight you too to test are you strong enough she said with a serious face you don't see. He was quiet but inside his mind he was talking to Kurma.

Hey she is stronger then Leo want to go beast cloak he ask with serious voice.

**Yeah she is a whole lot stronger then her but with your sage more or beast cloak she would be easy but if her friend come to join then that will be fun he said with a grin. **

Ok let's do this. Naruto said with a grin face

Hmm why is he qui- she stop she remember this power she felt this yesterday while they were returning it was coming from him now she is serious he is stronger then her not from far but she couldn't help but fell like this is the weak stage of the power but she got ready. Let's go Naruto said he flashed to her and punched her in the ground and left a crater behind her. When the fight started Eclair and the 3 Génoise came to see what is happening but it shocked them to see Naruto fighting Brioche.

When they came Rico and Yuki came to see what happen but Yuki went to join the fight when she saw Brioche losing the fight because she was shaking and hurt. BRIOCHE she yelled and drop Rico and ran towards the person who is fighting brioche. She tried to kick him but he caught it with his hand and threw her towards Brioche hitting her back on the ground. Ah damnit that hurts said Yuki who is he she asked? He is the person when we felt the power from our return he defeated Godwin and Leo brioche said getting up he is strong he may be a enemy she said serious. Right so we can't hold out let's go Yuki ran towards him but he met her halfway and said you fast but not fast enough he was about attack until he had to dodge to avoided a attack from the other girl. You guys are stronger then the others but I want to get out of here to get the princess to her concert so no hard- he disappear from their view until he apper behind Brioche feelings and slammed a Rasengan into her back saying RASENGAN while she screamed of pain and lost consciousness he turned to Yuki and said take your friend out of here before I attack you always and I am not a enemy you caught me at a bad time I am a ally and a good guy ok. Yuki was frozen so was everyone else they just saw Naruto defeating a legendary fighter. We are here to save the princess too we thought you were enemy she said quickly. Fine let me help her at least he walked over and started to heal her she then became conscious again trying to remember what happen until she felt a pain in her back and memories came back that she was fighting that boy she got up quick but stop when Yuki said No he is a ally he came here to get the princess back she said. Oh ok boy what is your name again I forgot. I am Naruto Uzumaki hero of the hidden leaf village master of Senju I always help people in need that i never go back on my way that is my nido my ninja way! Everyone who was there felt a good feeling from him. Now SHINKU he yelled!

Yes he said you the princess he asked? Yeah I got her but I won't make in time for her. Heh leave that for me I fast enough to get her there is 5 seconds. How Yuki ask you can be that fast. My dad was called the yellow flash he was able to kill 100 enemy's in one attack with a single flash. I am called yellow flash now so princess hop on I will get you there quick. Hai she said and hopped on him he lifted her up and she let out a Eep. Hold on he says and flashed away in yellow the people there was amazed what they saw but Yuki she now know that he is the fastest man alive faster then her. YUKI are you ok Eclair ask in worried while running to her. Yes I am fine but he hit like a truck he is stronger then me and brioche but if we fight together then we might be on pair with him. Thank goodness. Hey Leo Brioche ask why are you here to get revenge? Yes and no at the same time when I heard what my brother did I was mad so I going go down there and handle him but Naruto was here and Godwin wanted revenge to so we fought him. Wait where is my brother she asked? Oh I was fighting him and was about to lose until a clone of Naruto came and saved me he told me to go and save the princess and he will handle him. Leo and everyone else paled Leo rushed to the room to see is her brother even alive but when she and everyone else cake they saw him sleeping soundly on the ground while knocked out. Leo left out a sigh thank god he isn't dead or he didn't use that move he called the Rasengan on him or he might have been serious hurt. Everyone agreed on. Hey Yuki asked what is he if he is this strong and been under our radar for this long then something is wrong some agreed on that. Shinku whisper to Eclair I don't think we can tell them Naruto said whatever happened in that room stay there until he think it is fine to tell certain people. Yeah I agreed she said. Sorry said Shinku but that is classified. Huh he heard someone said what you mean that is classified we need to be told what he is shouted Leo! Look he told us to not tell anyone until he says it is fine but we can't tell you said Eclair shaking while looking at Leo. Leo said brioche respect his privacy you are probably hiding stuff too. Still whoever he is we need to know she said angry. When they said I want to keep my privacy I mean it Naruto said staring at Leo with not his blue ocean eyes but red and orange eyes that is releasing power I don't care what you want to know about me I will tell when I feel like to but you shouldn't be the last person talking Millhiore told me you been acting strange towards her and tells me you are also hiding something from her or us so don't pull the demand card on someone he said. She couldn't help but look away from his glare it is showing power and it is threatening. So when you earn my respect you can't learn nothing from me but if you dare to hurt my precious people to get information about me you and your kingdom will regret it Naruto said releasing some power. Ye yes she said while stuttering. Good he said smiling with a completely 180. Guys he said we need to catch the princess concert. ... everyone was like that before it click in their head oh CRAP They all said and they hurried to the castle to listen to the princess sing.

**To the princess singing **

Naruto in the backstage listening to here singing for the hero to coming to her aid but what surprised him is when he heard said his name too.

**While she is singing**

You know Eclair is right she does got a nice voice it is smoothing and it feel got a nice feeling into it he thought releasing a lone tear going down his eyes.

This is bring up good memories. I am heading to bed I need to be alone and think about what been happening so far for the past two days. Naruto said.

**In Naruto room**

Hey Kurama

**Yes kid? Kurama said knowing where this is going.**

Do you think we can ever go home and see the people we call family? Naruto said looking sadly

**Sigh I don't know I am actually I am worried about my brother and sisters back there I wonder are they free? Kurama said looking sad a bit But I got the feeling that when got tossed into this world she got sealed up. Kurama said **

I see I hope so too kurama but I am glad I see have you or I wouldn't have know what to do in this situation you are the best partner everyone can have. Naruto said with a grin.

**Hehe brat I am glad to be called you partner too you are the best one I had so far. Kurama said with a Smile. They both started laughing until they heard the door opening. **

Huh who is there? Naruto asked

It is me princess Millhiore she said sweetly.

Oh princess what brings you here?

Well what do you think about my singing? she asked

It was wonderful Eclair was right about you, you are a great singer it brought up many good memories for me so I thank you. Naruto said with a smile

Oh thank you -she blushes- well I have a question for you. she said

What is it?

I was wondering do you want to attend the ceremony tomorrow where I give rewards to people who were great on the battlefield? She asked

I would love to go princess also can I call you Millhiore instead I don't like formal. He asked

Sure she said happily I hope to see you tomorrow Naruto night. Night he said back.

Time to go to bed Night Kurama.

**Night kid. **

**The next day **

I will like the thank all of my knights who did wonderful in the battle said Millhiore

I would like Lorrain if the leader of the knights to come up said a elder. Yes sir Lorrain said and walked up and bowed down.

I would like to give you some biscotti currency. Said Millhiore. Thank you my princess he said and walked away.

Eclair of the praetorian Guards please come up said Millhiore. For helping the hero out and become the first person to come to my aid I thank you she said.

I wasn't th- she stop talking when the princess was rubbing her head.

Why is the princess rubbing her head ask Shinku. It is the highest order from her and Eclair seems to enjoy it look at her tail. Said Yuki.

I would like two people come up Hero Shinku and Naruto Uzumaki. Said Millhiore Both Naruto and Shinku walked up and bow down. Hero i will like to thank you for coming to our call and helping us in the time of need not only that you went beyond the call of duty and came to rescue me in the time of need too. So I will give you a head part as well she said happily. Thank you princess it was no problem Shinku said while still getting patted on the head. Now Sir Naruto Uzumaki for also coming in my time of need in the battle and the kidnapping not only did you defeat General Godwin but also defeated Princess Leonmichelli I thank you. No problem princess I will work my hardest to help you and win battles.She smiled and said Thank

**After the ceremony and few days later **

With Shinku and Rico they walked in the kitchen.

Ah hero Rico said a chef I have the food ready and some refreshments for the knights and a little extra she said.

Thank you very much they both said and walked off. Hmmm this smell very good. said Rico

Yeah you right said Shinku

They both step outside and see the knights training hard.

Wow they both said They look serious. said Shinku

Ah hero, Rico I see the kitchen have brought us some snacks HEY GUYS THE KITCHEN HAVE BROUGHT US SOME SNACKS! They all stop what they are doing and came to eat some.

Eclair said Rico come get some food.

I am good I am not hungry I want to train a little bit she said.

Hey that is good Eclair said a mysterious man.

Who is there she asked looking around?!

The person came down and it was Naruto.

Hey it would be good training I would want you and Shinku against me. Naruto said

Interesting said Lorrain. Knights today you will see a 2 verses 1 Eclair and the Hero vs Naruto so watch closely. All the knights there started to stare at them.

Choose your weapon. Naruto said I will chose a sword Shinku said he threw the weapon in the air started to spin the case and pulled it out in the air and the sword landed inside of it. Everyone was clapping while Eclair said Show off while being embarrassed. Hmph you may show off but that doesn't always mean that you have to skill to back it up. Naruto said Right senpai. Shinku said while Eclair pulled out a sword she asked what is your weapon? Naruto spins out a kunai knife and said this is my weapon. You guys ready he said. HAI they both said 3 2 1 GO Lorrain said and in a speed of flash Naruto was in front of Shinku and tried to stab him in a spot that won't do no permanent damage but Shinku reacted at the last second second barley holding his ground very good he said but he pulled out a second kunai knife and blocked Eclair strike without looking at her. No no way how did you know she asked shocked what just happen. At this point near by people came to see what is happening and shocked to see a 2 v 1 happening the knights where also shocked to see him pulled out a second weapon and blocked it without looking. Impressive some said while Lorrain was looking calm to see the fight happening. Question 1 what do you do when your weapon is not in reach or destroyed and so he break Shinku and toss Eclair weapon now since both of you guys don't have a weapon why don't we take this to close combat Naruto says while putting up his weapons and ready GO and they both charged at him but he was blocking or weaving so he don't get hit. You guys need to work on your clos combat you will never have your weapons on you Naruto said. Now is it my turn to fight back he runs towards Shinku and punch him the stomach making him cough up some spit grabs him by the head and threw him Eclair. Eclair barely hold her ground HEY BE SOFTER ON US! She yelled

What do you mean I am going soft if I was going serious on you, you might have died or got hurt way worse he said calm, making everyone pale or sweat at his answer well I think that we are done with training you guys need to be better in close combat and handle you weapons better. Naruto said

My body hurt so bad said Shinku. Ugg fine let help you Naruto said he walked up taking out a scoll from no where and everyone got surprised by this and he toke out some medical supplies and started helping him. Hey I can move better he said hey I am heading towards Yuki and Brioche house do you want to come Naruto? Said Shinku said

Sure why not it will be a worth it to talk to some about stuff I can trust them they have good intentions. Naruto said

**While walking towards there house **

Heyy Yuki Shinku yelled

Ah hero oh you brought a friend oh it is Naruto Heyy. Hey he said back rubbing his head.

So what bring you guys here? she asked

Well I came here with Shinku cause he asked me. Naruto said Ah that make sense what about you Shinku?

I just wanted to talk to Brioche to see where she is at maybe we can talk and learn new things about each other. Shinku said

Sure why not. Naruto said with a shrug

Ok let me show you where she is at Yuki said

**They walked to a small pond where she is fishing **

Hey Brioche you got some visitors. She cried out

Brioche turned around and see the hero and surprising see Naruto with him. Hey what bring you guys here care to fish with me.

I am fine said Naruto I would want to connect to Nature to free the calm arua. Ok that is fine said Brioche.

I would like to join it would be fun. said Shinku

**While they are fishing Naruto feels some evil. **

Kurama said Naruto serious did you feel that?

**Yes kit I did feel it I don't like this word but it felt like a demon it is around the crazy Racoon but still that is pretty low but for me that is interesting. Kurama said **

Why is that interesting? he asked

**Kit you have to think we demons like to be in control but not this one I felt something else inside of it like it is being controlled but it is a animal not a human it must be one of the deitys that we heard about it seems that demons can even take over a deity if they are weakend enough I can't tell what type of animal it is or how big or small it is but I must have been weaken enough to get controlled. Kurama said **

Yeah you right but it is not effecting the natural energy around so I am fine but we need to be prepared just in case and Kurama if that thing is huge I will your body to fight it head on head is that fine.

**Kit you should know I am always down whatever you want to do as long I have fun using my power. Kurama said smiling. **

Woah woah I think I got something. Shinku yelled

Wow it must be big ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) (Sorry couldn't help it)

Yeah Woah hggg AH! He yelled out and came out a big fish with armor or scales?

Hey Yuki sorry Shinku yelled out.

Hey can you cook that to please? Brioche asked

Yeah no problem she said happily.

**Few hours later **

Wow this is some good fish Shinki said while eating.

Hehe you must have never been camping have you Shinki? Naruto said with a grin

No I don't thinks so have you Naruto?

Yeah lots of time it was a good time he remember all the memories he had camping with his sensei during the past 3 years before he was killed by his own student he thought.

So Hero your from another world right asked Brioche. Yeah he responded

So do ever think of going back to your homeland Yuki said

Or stay with us permanently brioche asked.

He was quiet until he started freaking saying he forgot and he haven't found a way back home.

Hey Yuki did you say go back? He asked

Once a hero get summoned they can never go back but there is some theories there was tales that if a hero complete what he needed to do he can go back. Said Brioche So you have any family she asked

Oh yeah I have my mom my dad a cousin my friends. Shinku said. Hey what about you Naruto? Shinku pointed to him.

Kurama should I tell them they feel trustworthy?

**Go ahead kit I am fine with it**

Well my Mom and Dad died on the day I was born he heard multiple gasps my Clan was destroyed in a war so I am the last Uzumaki I was told ( he doesn't know Karin is a Uzumaki) I lost a friend name Neji in a war I was in but since I trust you guys Shinku know as well but I am also from a another world because I was fighting a goddess that can go to different dimension so while me and friend was sealing her at the last attempt she threw me here so here I am with you guys with no way home. He heard multiple sniffings and Yuki was leaking a tear from her eyes. I am so sorry Naruto for bring that up Shinki apologize quickly. No it is fine I was going to tell you guys later but you beat me to it hehehe. Naruto laughed while letting a tear fall down you know I lost a lot of people in war I lost my sensei my best friend who I will never see again and probably my lover who I never told her how I felt. Naruto Yuki said sorry I need time alone please and he walked off. I feel bad now said Shinku. He said don't worry about plus it is getting dark so you should head back to the castle. Ok he said and walked home.

**Meanwhile in Galette **

Leo is star reading and it says it will bring the deaths to th princess even the hero but for Naruto unknown Leo is looking at it and came up with a plan. I will start a war but for rings so I can prevent her death she said walking away with Godwin behind her.

**AND DONE OMG SO MUCH WRITING FOR TODAY MATE! Like I would do some on some days but like yesterday I had like 1k words and I was like that is sad so I up my game up today tried my self until 6:47 pm to 3:56 am I only ate some ramen and some water What makes it worst is that I try to do it in order like in the anime so I got a pm from a person asking in this fanfic will I add the second season and the third one in this fanfic and the answer is Yes I would like to do that but if I am going to do the 2 season it take me awhile since I will be going to school soon and it will be hard to write and do school work at the same time AND ROTC. So school will be hard (cries in head) but I been having a thought a about starting another fanfic but I am sick between Rwby or Danmachi because I love both but I can't do both well I can but that will be the hardest thing for me right now so I will try to make Poll or you guys can make a comment about in this. So guys I have to go because I am sleepy. RJ Out**


	4. Update

**Hey Guess this is not a chapter but a update so you guys know what is going to happen in these following days Ok **

**By this week I will Start school plus I am writing a essay about the government that is Taking forever so writing fanfictions and writing essays is not a easy thing to do. Second my computer I am using is broken so it will be slower to write chapters so I will be using my phone if I have free time. And third to top it all off I want to thank everyone for reading this story it really shows me how much people like this and I get movited to keep doing this to make longer and better stories. **

**Final. I said I will make a poll I will get to that soon sorry but if you want to contact me I only have discord here is my name and number to talk to me later **

SCP-009#2553


	5. Chapter4

**Wasup guys it is your only Broski RJ **

**Now like I said in my update I said I was going to be gone for awhile and I want to thank you guys for the support from the pms to the follows or favorite it means a big deal to me. So as you can tell this chapter is going to be the last episode of the 1st series it is going to have a good memories and sad day for a certain hero leaving. **

**But enough talking let get in this chapter boi!**

**_With the Princess Millhiore _**

What did she said she asked with a question to the elders.

She said she want to declare war on you said a Elder.

Let's listen what she want to say. Millhiore said

She walks out on the (crap what were they called again where they stand up and talk in front of them)

She sees tons of her troops there cheering and being loud for her. Secretly someone with blond hair and whiskers marks is watching her. Hmmp

She walks up the the mic and talked.

Hello my wonderful troops she said happily and everyone started cheering. I am here to hear what Princess Leo want to start a war for so I am ready to listen to her. She said with confidence.

Ah hello Millhiore I Challenge you to a war but I want to change something else if we win we get to have your your hero ring and your ring but if we lose we will give up our weapons but here is the last thing I want Naruto Uzumaki fight for us if you guys lose for 10 days straight so if you decline you will hurt your troops determination because your troops look wild up she said with a smirk so do you agree with he war or not she said with a serious voice?

The elder were in the back talking about what to do and how to handle this but before the elders did something Millhiore beat them to the answer.

YES I agree on your rules and the game we will defeat you she said with a determined face. Very while we will fight in two days so be ready by then and with those final word she left the call.

**Somewhere else **

A bunny girl walk up to Shinku he was ready to fight but she put her hand up in a surrender.

Wait wait I ain't here to fight I am here to deliver a message for Prince Gaul to you she said quickly.

Huh Gaul what does he want? He asked while taking the note after reading it he shook his and head and said I will follow you to him. She shook her and head and started walking and he is behind her. But unknow to them Naruto was watching and through the should follow them to see what is wrong after that he disappear in a swirl of leaves

**After following the bunny girl(forgot her name) **

Hey Gaul what is up? Shinku asked

I don't like this me and Godwin are thinking this is not a normal battle I think my sister is trying to do something he asked seriously.

I thought so too it was werid how she talked and demanded her to agree to the battle because she was hypeing her troops and hers too so it was hard to say no that. Shinku add his 2 cent in it too.

Yeah something bad is going to happen in this battle so be aware said a mysterious voice.

They all jump in surprise and got in a defensive position. Who is there ask Gaul he said in angry tone?!

Calm down guys even if you guys are going all out against me you still lose and the person came and it was only Naruto Uzumaki in a flash.

They all lowered there defensive positions and give game a sigh.

Naruto why are you here? Shinku asked

Well I over heard you guys talking about meeting up with someone so I followed but Gaul your sister is acting very weird but I can only guess that she knows what is going to happen.Naruto said serious for a moment. Gaul tell Godwin that if we fight in the battle tell him I will go easy on him with a smirk on his face. Gaul also smirked and said heh will do I must go you guys have to get back see you guys in battle Gaul said before leaving without wavering.

They waved back and Naruto said let's get back home so you guys can practice. Shinku agreed right but how we going to get there quick enough. Naruto had a smile and said just put your hand on me. He did what he was told but the second he put his hand on him hey disappear in a flash and reappear in front of the castle. Shinku ran and braffed in a bush and said I am never doing that ever again and threw up again. He shook his shoulder and she lets head inside so I can train you and Eclair to get better. He raised his thumb and walked with him.

**Time skip for 2 days**

After training Shinku and Eclair for the battle they were ready for combat. Thousands of soldiers were ready for battle from both sides and they were waiting for the signal to start you see here you have Eclair and Shinku sitting on bird horses waiting to attack with Naruto next them. They are planing to attack the princess camp so they can fight her on a tower.

**We are here to witness a big battle going on here both sides are waiting to attack each other the second the signal is launched. Said a Announcer **

**That is right said a female voice the battle is between two of the kingdoms but they are battling over there kingdom weapons hope you guys can remember that who ever get the weapon from the kingdom can use it for 30 days but they can't destroy or they people who had them will pay for them and trust me they cost a lot she said. Oh there is the signal for the battle let's see how this battle go. **

Hey guys said Naruto I will meet you guys at the camp ok I will try to make them lose some troops so our side can get a better push. They both agreed and ran somewhere else with some other troops.

Naruto turned around and saw hundreds of them charging him. Welp I guess you guys want to dance with me but in the inside of Naruto he was laughing he always wanted to say that like Madara said to them before he went beast mode on them but never mind that it was time to fight he went sage mode and charge right towards them.

**On the other side with Shinku and Eclair and Rico. **

They were running towards the enemy camp and they spotted some people on the defensive and started taking aim with crossbows and started shooting. Eclair and Shinku hold up a shield to block the hits of the shots that got fried on them. It was Eclair and Shinku time to fight back so they both launched a move they came up with during the training of Naruto they call it **Skycracking Double Cross** they both yelled and hit tons of the enemy troops and mess up the defense they had since there officer got hit by the attack he was knocked out and they lost formation and started to go out of control making them easy to hit and knock out.

**With Princess Millhiore camp **

She was sitting in her chair with troops around her then a attack by Princess Leo maids attack her camp and took care of her troops. The head maid walk up to her and said Princess Millhiore please come with us she asked.

Umm sorry you got the wrong person she said. She raised her eyebrows and next thing that made her shock was a poof and smoke came from it and she didn't see the princess she saw the head of the researcher of biscotti Rico and she waved her hand said hi. Next thing they were surrounded by the other maids from the other kingdom and the head maid of biscotti said it seems that the planed worked Good thinking Rico she said.

**Back with Naruto **

Out of 300 troops that charged him they was defeated in 1 min by him.

Wow... I thought they were going to do better but they were mostly destroyed by two Obama Rasengans he said while shaking his head. I think i will head over to Shinku and Eclair. He started moving until he heard 4 Voices aimed at him, he turned around and saw Godwin The bunny girl a Cat girl and a lion girl we challenge you to a 1 verse 4 Godwin said the announcer catches this and said **Woah look here mans and females we have 1 verse 4 Naruto Uzumaki against Godwin, and the three Génoise he said I want to know how this battle will go he said in excitement?! **

Uggg fine I guess I will go against you guys he said in a battle position and they do the same. Like a unknown single made all 5 them clash against each other with Naruto holding two kunai knife 1 holding against Godwin axe and the second against a lion girl big axe two the other the bunny girl took up a sniping position with her bow and the cat York is walking around trying to find a area but she can't even though his back is turned she know the second she tries to attack him with is back turn her instincts are telling her to get away or don't attack so will keep looking and might join in the get in the fight. While Naruto is holding against the both of axe team he said heh Godwin you gotten better with your axe power he said smirking he smirked back and said yes I trained hard to get stronger then you to beat you and show you your place and lion girl Naruto said I don't know about you but you are a bit weaker then him but you are doing good. Hehehe thanks even though we have you back up against your weapon there is no way you can block this hit she said and on signal the bunny girl launched her attack and they expected him to get hit but what made all 3 of there eyes to widen when they saw Naruto blocking the attack with a Kunai knife in his mouth they were awed about him blocking the attack with his kunai with this month he dropped it on the ground and said you expected me to only carry 2 of them please a Shinobi is always prepare he toke out 4 shurikens and threw all of them and they all hitted the bunny girls and she poofed and turned into a bunny ball they were wide eyed at how fast he threw them and hit her from that range they now know that a ranged attacks won't work on him

so they went back on the offense.

**With Eclair and Shinku **

After they got the enemy side disorganized they charged right inside of the camp to find Princess Leo but they didn't see her they only saw more troops heading towards them but what got them confused was when a random Galette foot soldier said the princess would give us a big reward if we take the hero ring off of him they heard loud cheers coming from the enemy side. What did they say said Shinku disbelieving what he heard. They said, they are going to take your ring for a reward she also said disbelieving what she heard. Hmmp they are going to have to take this ring off of my dead hands. Shinku said confident. Yeah I won't let them take it off of you while I am here she said readying her weapon. The troops behind them also got ready for the battle to come.

**With Leo **

Princess Leo said a maid the hero had and Princess Millhiore had entered the camp do you want to greet them? The maid ask. No I want to stay up here and fight the hero. Please go down there and tell them I only wish to fight the hero she said. I understand and the maid left with tea on the table.

I will fight you hero so Millhiore can live I would do anything to make her stay alive. Leo whispered to her self

**Back with Naruto **

With Naruto fighting a 1 verse 3 he is not tried cause he is able to fight for a week straight without sleep.

Heavy breathing from the 3 attacker's

Ho-How is he not tried said the lion girl

I have to agree he been on the defense for awhile against us 3 attacking hard and quick and he don't even look tried said Godwin

We we must win for Gaul and Leo and we have to do that and we have to defeat him. Said the cat girl

Hmm I think that it is my turn to attack now said Naruto with a smile on his face.

The 3 of them paled slightly and realized that he was on the defensive because he was waiting on them to get tried so they got in a attack position against him.

Let's have a good battle he said and disappear in a flash and appear in front of Godwin and and smash him chest with a hard punch making him cough up a good chunk of spit and a little blood care out.

GODWIN! They both shouted. They try to find Naruto but he wasn't there no he was behind them ready to strike they both turned at the last second and blocked the attack with a struggle.

Damn they said He is a lot stronger on attack then on defense said the lion girl. Agree said the cat with a struggling voice.

**With Eclair and Shinki **

They were inside of the tower until a maid came down and said Princess Leo would like to fight the hero only. Shinku was about to go until the Millhiore said no I must go instead of you. She said it with a serious voice that you have to agree to it. Ok princess be safe. Shinku said. I will. After that she walked upstairs and saw Leo sitting down with some tea she looked up and saw Millhiore.Millefi what are you doing here? Leo asked I asked to battle the hero only not you. I am sorry Leo but I wanted to fight you. Millhiore said

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently and the ground start to lift them up and they saw a big red circle with something inside of it. Oh no said Leo.

**With Naruto **

Hehe this is getting fu- what is this the energy Kurama is this what we felt a week ago?!

**Yeah kit it is but it feel stronger I will say it is on par with that Crazy racoon sand but still that is bad for them since they can't handle a simple Justu from you we need to go. If I remember correctly your friends are other there with the princess. **

Naruto froze at that he needs to get over there Now to save them.

Sorry guys I need to go quickly to save people ok and he left in a Yellow flash to go to the tower.

I am almost there he said please be safe guys.Naruto wished in his head Kurama when that thing come into a beast let's go in your form to take it out ok.

**Heh yeah sure buddy let's take this thing out I will have a blast. He said smirking **

**With Leo and Millhiore **

Are those weapons? Millhiore asked and they charged towards her but Leo was blocking it with her weapon defense.

Ah Leo watch out Millhiore said and tried to block the attack but it broke her weapon and slashed her in her chest. Millefi NO Leo yelled out!

Naruto jumped up after making a clone to get save Shinku and Eclair to get out of the building but when he saw Millhiore getting slashed he watch with horror in his eyes.

MILLHIORE he yelled out and ran towards Leo but saw her get taken away by a spirt.

Naruto stood next to Leo both faces filled with hate and anger towards the monster.

D-DANMIT! They both yelled with Leo powering up to attack while Naruto is using Sage Mode they both looked at each other and knew that they must destroy this monster who took Millhiore.

**With Shinku and Eclair **

No, no way the building where the princess were supposed to fight was floating in the air where a demon was at looking at them. Thought Eclair

Shinku on the other hand was hoping that the Princess and Naruto was ok and safe from this monster. Eclair!

Yes. she asked hastily

Something is bad is going to happen we need to get up there quick!

Right! Eclair said.

**Lady's and gentlemen who ever is on the battlefield get away from the battlefield at quick as possible the attack is made by a demon that came out of nowhere so please get to safety. Said the announcer. **

**Wait what is this we have Princess Leo and Naruto Uzumaki fighting the demon but can they stop it from ramping around. **

**Back with Naruto and Leo **

They were attacking over and over to do damage against it they were doing pain but it was standing strong but out of nowhere while Leo was breathing heavily she didn't have enough time to dodge a beam that was heading towards her she couldn't move she was weak.

Right before she got hit she was shoved from her spot but when she turned to see who saved her,her eyes widen in fear when she saw a Blond hair with a hole through his chest.

Shinki and Eclair came to help when there eyes always widen when they saw Naruto with a hole through him. Na-Naruto Shinki asked with tears in his eyes. No it can't be Eclair said not believing what she is seeing while holding on Shinki arm hard.

**No way I can't believe what I am seeing said the announcer with a grim voice. **Everyone turned to see what is wrong when they saw what happen some hearts dropped some were crying while others don't want to believe it.

Wh-Why did you saved me? Leo asked not believing what happened.

I made a promise to my self and others that I protect my friends even if it cost me death. Naruto said with a cough and blood coming out of his chest. Again and Again And AGAIN!! EVERYONE AROUND ME ALWAYS GETS HURT! I can't even protect my own friend how can I be called a princess.

PRINCESS LEO! She turned around and saw Shinki and Eclair coming towards her. Princess when need to get out of here. Said Eclair. Wait where is Princess Millhiore? Asked Shinki Leo put on a grim face and said that deamon toke her. She said with tears coming down her face and I couldn't even do nothing about it. You can do something said Naruto while standing up again. Naruto! You need stay down and rest. Hehe I need you guys go while you can and help set up a defensive position to take it down. Naruto you can't do that you will die said Eclair. Hey Shinki take Eclair and get out of here. Said Naruto with showing a thumb up to him.

Right he said and picked up Eclair. Hey hey put me down we need to take Naruto with us she said while kicking and crying. NARUTO! She cried out and she was out of sight. Leo, go the beast is charging another attack we can't have 2 princess gone can we. She looked at him and said I am sorry and ran away.

Hehe well you monster it is just me and you. SHADOW CLONE JUSTU! He made one clone to help him make a Rasenshuriken hehe i know you can't escape without a few scars. The monster launched his attack and Naruto lanched his RASENSHURIKEN! He screamed out and a huge explosions went off.

**With Eclair and Shinki and Leo. **

They turned around and saw a big explosions going off but what they saw was Naruto body flying across the land and landing on a cliff far from them.

Naruto! They cried out. He he can't be dead he said he would always be there for us and make us stronger with training I don't want to believe it. Said Eclair with tears rolling down her face.

Shinki put Eclair down and hugged her and said it is ok Eclair he told us to run and be safe while he distracted. She was shocked at him hugging her but she hugged him back and started to cry freely on his chest. It is ok Eclair and Shinki I will be here to protect you guys from danger while Naruto is gone. Leo said with a grim face.

**With Naruto**

Ugg man that monster can pack a punch hey Kurama how is the healing coming he asked.

**Kit the healing is coming fine but he level moved up to Son Gokū level we have to go Bijuu mode to fight him if you turn into me with and fight him we can win. Kurama said with a smile.**

Heh I have to agree with you let's get rid of this beast but let me rest for a little while.

**Yeah rest for a bit.**

**With Eclair and Shinki and Leo **

Hey look ahead I see biscotti. Said Shinki they look up and saw the kingdom but they saw troops from both side together trying to make a plan to stop the demon from attacking there home area.

HEY LOOK PRINCESS LEONMICHELLI AND THE HERO WITH THE PUPPY ARE HERE! Screamed a troop all attention went to them while troops and medics came up the. Are any of you guys hurt ask a random medic. No we are all ok said Leo.

SISTER! Said a man voice she looked up and saw Gaul running towards her with a relief face. I am so glad you are ok I heard the tower you were on had the demon near you and it blew up thank the deity's you are ok. Gaul said with a smile.

Eclair. She turned around and saw her big brother coming she got off and ran towards him and hugged him. I am glad you made it he said. He looked up and saw the hero thank you Shinki for bringing her back. He said with a bow. No no it is fine Naruto told me to bring her back safe for him.

Speaking of Naruto where is he? All 3 of them had a grim face. He he Eclair was going to continue until Leo spoke up. I got him killed she said with a regret voice and face. What he asked and everyone near heard her. I was weak and I couldn't move I was about to die until he saved me but he got a hole in his chest while he was dying the monster was charging another but he stood back up and said go while I distracted him after we left there was a big explosions and his body flew with blood coming from his body and he landed on a cliff far from here. She finished with tears in her eyes. I failed as a princess I failed as a friend I can't protect no one. she cried out

Her brother hugged her and said it is ok he did it to save you. She let her tears run freely.

Ok listen up said a General from the Biscotti side we need to regroup and attack that demon who dare to hurt us. He yelled out. He got lots of screams who are agreeing without him. Ok guys ATTTCK! He cried out and multiple of troops from both sides charge out to hurt the demon that attack there Princesses.

**With Millhiore **

Where am I she asked to no one.

You are inside my possessed son. Said a unknown voice.

Wh-Who are you she asked scared?

I am the mother of the my son who got possessed long ago by a demon sword. Then a Big fox came out.

Woah she said amazed of what she is seeing.

What happen to your son? She asked

Me and my son was sleeping then out of nowhere we got attack I try to defend my son but he was slain by a demon sword that toke over him. He saw me and killed me she said with a grim voice.

Millhiore cover her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe that her son killed his own mother while possessed.

Is there a way we can help or defeat it? Millhiore asked quickly

Yes the demon sword is on top of my son body but it is protected with chains. Said the mom fox

Is it possible to defeat it without taking out the weapon?

Yes there is another way to defeat it without taking the weapon out. You would need to kill this body and my son would be free when that happens the sword would come off of him but for this to happen you would need heavy fire power from people.

She was thinking until she realized that she got Naruto who can do that much damage.

Ahh I got a nice friend name Naruto who can lots of damage.

What does he look like? She asked

Well he have blond hair, 3 whiskers marks on his face. She said happily

Oh dear. Said the fox that is not good.

What do you mean? Millhiore asked

My son killed him when he protect that cat girl and a dog with green hair and another blond hair boy.

No no way he can't be dead he said he would help us with all of his ability. She said with tears in her eyes.

I am sorry about your lost but we need to kill this beast first.

Right. Said Millhiore who want to avenge her fallen friend.

**With the troops**

Right now we have troops with arrows who is shooting the beast all around the beast is getting agitated and started to hit the troops with his strings that has weapons on it. Right now we have Gaul, Shinki, Eclair, the three Génoise and Leo they are heading towards the beast ready to hit hard to kill it.

The bunny girl shot her arrows to hit the beast when it is not looking Shinki would strike back with his Hero weapon while Eclair is going crazy with her twin blades. They been doing this for a 10 mins and they were getting tried from attacking. Th-This demon won't die. cried out Shinki

Everyone agreed from it the damage they did to the beast did nothing to it and they were getting weak and tried from fighting they lost tons of people but with the barrier they had nobody can die but still that doesn't mean they can't get hurt badly.

The beast looked at them and started charging another attack the attack that killed Naruto. They couldn't get away in time to evade the attack they stayed there looking at it before they knew it everything went white but they didn't feel pain they felt warmth all among them they open there eyes and saw everything around them is golden.

What is going on? Asked Gaul

I don't know but it feels warms here. Said the bunny girl. Wait I remember This color the only to have this cover is. The. Leo eyes widen. IT IS NARUTO! She yelled out. I knew it said Shinki I recognized this feeling and color. But I thought he died asked the cat girl. 

Heh it would take a army to kill me it is pretty hard for me to die. Said a calm voice 

They looked up and saw Naruto looking at them with a smile on his face. 

NARUTO! They screamed out 

In the flash he said. 

How how are you alive we saw you with a hole through your chest and your body blew up and flew away?! yelled out Leo. 

I will answer those question until we take care of this demon who dare to hurt you guys. He said with a serious voice and with his cold eyes it made everyone spine chilled cause they never seen him like this before. First let me put you guys down and tell everyone to retreat back I got this beast. 

They agreed and they was soon on the ground from a huge tail behind Naruto. 

**They returned back to the kingdom and Yuki and Brioche was there**

Yuki and Brioche what are you guys doing here? asked Shinki

We heard Naruto passed away we are very sadden by his lost but Yuki took it the worst but she is here to avenge him. 

That demon will die for killing Naruto. Yuki said angry

No no Naruto is alive he just saved us. Shinki said quickly

But you guys said he died how is he alive? Asked Brioche

Yeah we throught he die too but he said he would tell us later but he want everyone to retreat back to the kingdom. Leo said 

Right we will call everyone back. Said Lorrain 

**After calling everyone back **

Why you called us back? asked Godwin

Because Naruto said too said Lorrain.

Eyes popped up but you said he is dead asked Godwin.

Yeah but he would tell us how he is alive. 

Right now we need to trust him on this. Said Lorrain 

Fine let see how strong he is. Godwin agreed 

**With Naruto**

He was currently starring at the monster from a cliff the monster saw and this and started charging a another attack. 

Kurama you are ready? 

**Yeah kit this kill this beast and show him who is alpha here. He said smiling. **

The beast launched his attack at Naruto while he jumped down to dodge it. 

What everyone saw was a huge light and out came a beast in yellow with 9 tails swinging back and forth. 

What what is that Big yellow thing is? Asked Brioche

It is a Fox with 9 tails said Yuki 

A fox can they get this big asked Shinki. 

No they never get this big but here we are looking at one. She finished 

Wait where is Naruto at them? Asked Rico

They notice that Naruto was not there 

Hey I see him said Shinki he is inside of the head part. they looked closer and saw Naruto there. 

No way he is this strong I can feel his energy 10 time stronger now said Brioche not believing what she is feeling. 

**With Naruto **

Hey Kurama he said

**Yes kit? **

Let's kill this damn Demon he said

**I couldn't say anything better then that kit. Kurama said smiling**

**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Kurama road out and charged towards the demon.

Everyone covered there eyes but they eyes widen when the Giant fox ran towards it. 

Kurama grabbed the demon with its tail and swirl it and slammed it on the ground. The beast cried out in pain. Kurama was still on top of it and started to scratch it the beast was still roaring in pain so it kicked it off. 

Ugg they both said but they got up to dodge a incomplete blast so they started to charge up a beast bomb and they fried toward it and hit it right in the face. But Naruto notice something on the top of the body it looked like a small sword chained up it look like it protecting or probably a weak point whatever it is I can't get to it right now I need someone else let me get Shinki I can trust him let me get rid of him for awhile so I can grab Shinki. 

Kurama can you get rid of him for awhile or some distance? 

**Yeah kit I can this fight is getting boring I thought it would be fun. **

Everyone eyes widen they they saw the Giant fox picked up the demon and slammed it into the ground and punching it into the ground deep. 

Everyone tense when the fox looked at them and started running towards them he came up the kingdom everyone was shaking cause it was leaking so much power even Brioche and Yuki couldn't believe it.

**Who is Shinki. Kurama asked with a deep voice that spoke power. **

I- I am. Shinki said

**Good hop inside. **

Shinki hesitanted but jumped in. 

Yo. He turned around and saw Naruto looking at him. Naruto are you controlling this beast he asked. 

I am but I will tell you guys more later but right now I need your help. Naruto said That demon I punched in the ground there is a sword that is chained up it may be it weak spot or it is a way to kill this thing but whatever it is I need you to pull it out ok. Ok. Shinki said. LETS GOO! Shinki scream out. 

Right! Naruto said Kurama let's head to the demon to get rid of it once and for all.

**Right. **

They ran towards the downed demon ok Shinki you see that sword down there I need you take the sword out ok. Got it he said. Shinki jumped from Kurama head and landed on the body and saw the sword in the middle of it. I see the sword Naruto I am moving in to get it. I got it go grab it Shin- SHIKU HEADS UP. Shinki look ahead and saw.Tentacles with weapons heading towards him. Ahh. He cried out and pulled out his weapon and started to defend against the incoming attacks. Then out of no where multiples Narutos came down and started to attack the Tentacles that was trying to hit Shinki. GO one yelled we will cover you. He obeyed and started running towards the weapon some Narutos where in front of him to defend him. When he made it to weapon he couldn't get the chains off of the sword. Naruto I can't get the chains off. Shinki said. Ok I got you said a clone he pulled out a kunai and wrapped it in wind Chakra and threw it at the chains and it came off. 

**With Millhiore**

**My god said the fox it seems that the chains to the sword was broken and we can be free. **

Really! said Millhiore with her tail wagging 

That is great news. 

**Yes it is but can you do me a favor? The fox asked**

Yes what is it? Asked Millhiore. 

**I want the blond boy with Whisker marks to take care of my child I feel like I can trust him. **

Yes you can trust him and I will ask him to do so. She said happily. 

**Good it seems that our time has come. **

**With Shinki**

I am pulling the sword to end this. He yelled out. 

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! Shinki yelled out and out came the sword as long as the Princess Millhiore and a baby fox with her. 

Naruto picked them up quickly and started to heal the baby fox that was taken inside. 

What do I do with this sword. Shinki? asked. 

**Hey kid that sword have demon powers in it seal it away ok. Kurama said**

Right let me seal it away. Naruto said Shinki nodded his head and gave Naruto the weapon while he seal it in his scoll and it disappeared. 

**Roaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!!! The monster yelled out. **

Kurama let's finish this in one move ok. 

**Heheh brat that was ok for me but still let's kill the damn monster. Kurama said with a smile. **

Right. Naruto said and started forming a complete bujji bomb. Fire Naruto said with one word and next thing the monster knew that it was dying from the damage but also the explosions was killing it at last the monster was no more. 

Everyone was standing still not believing that one bomb from its mouth killed it. Then loud cheers came from all around the kingdom inside of Biscotti and Gattle. 

Naruto still in his Tail beast mode walked up the kingdom and places down Shinki and Princess Millhiore everyone was cheering for her to be alive. Naruto came out of

His Bujji mode and landed next to them and said mission complete save the princess again. Naruto said with a smile on his face. The princess face litten up from embarrassment from the comment Naruto made. He was going to continue until three people screamed these people name. 

MILLEFI!

NARUTO! 

They both turned around and both got hugged from two different people. Princess Millhiore was hugged from Leo.

While Naruto got 2 hugs from Eclair and Yuki.

Woah woah Girls. Naruto said but his voice was over heard by the two crying people on him.

We-we throught we lost you cried out Eclair with her holding on his strongly. 

I was about to got attack that monster who killed you until I heard that you were alive I was thankful for anything that was out there watch her luck. 

Sorry,sorry guys Naruto said but I did said I would explain somethings did I. They both nodded and Naruto said we'll

Come on th- Naruto stop and his body feel and lost conscious Muitple people called his name out in worried.

Until they heard him snoozing away. 

They sighed a relief until they started to giggle at how cute he was while he slept. 

**A day later **

Naruto woke up in a bed with a headache.

Ugg my head it hurts. Naruto said.

Wait am I in my bed? He looks around and saw his weapons on the ground while he had some sleeping clothes on. 

Hmmm I am going to get out of bed to see the others and how they are doing. He said while getting off of his bed. 

**Later**

When Naruto was walking around he wanted to know where the others are at but when he came though a door he said Millhiore sitting down doing some paperwork. She looked up and saw Naruto. 

NARUTO! she yelled out. 

Millhiore thank kami that you are ok from that attack. How are you feeling? Naruto asked.

I am feeling great after that demon attack I rested up and I woke up this morning feeling amazing. She said wagging her tail. Heheh that is great to hear. He walked up and patted her hair. Just glad you happy. 

So did I miss anything? Naruto asked 

Hmm Oh yeah Yuki and Brioche came by earlier asking are you ok and they wanted to see you because they had a baby fox they want to go to you but you were sleeping so they said when you walk you head down towards their house to talk. Millhiore said. Oh ok hey where is Eclair and Shinki? 

I think they are in the training area. She said 

Ok thanks he said while running away. 

After Naruto left Rico came in. 

Princess. she said I had found a way to get hero Shinki back to his world. 

Really that is wonderful. Said Millhiore but deep down she didn't want Shinki to leave her and never come back. 

Yeah he should be able to leave in 3 days. She said. 

That is great but I don't want him to leave. Millhiore said looking down on her paperwork. 

Me either but he have to go back home we can't keep him forever. Rico said sad. 

Ok I have to have fun with him before he leave. Millhiore said with a grin. 

**With Eclair and Shinki**

Aaaa they both scream at each other and they weapons crashed against each other. 

Hehe it seems you gotten better hero. Eclair said smiling. Hehe you not so bad yourself either. Shinki said with a grin. This went on for a few minutes until there weapons broke they about to go into close combat with each other until 2 kunais knifes stop in front of them making them stop there movement. Hehe said a voice it seems you guys are getting better even when your guys weapons broke you guys went to close combat I am glad that you guys are still training. 

They looked up and saw a blond boy name Naruto. 

Naruto they exclaimed happily. 

Naruto jumped down. Hey wassup guys how are you. He said smiling. We are doing good. Said Shinki. I was wondering can we have a spar? Shinki asked. Yeah sure but for this you can use your hero weapon to fight and use any moves on this spar. Naruto said. REALLY! He asked with stars in his eyes. Yeah hey Eclair want to join or you good? Naruto asked. 

Nah I am good I am going to take a break and watch you guys fight. She said. 

Ok that is fine Shinki you ready. 

Yeah I am ready. he said happily. 

By this point tons of nearby people came to watch two heroes fight each other even Lorrain came to watch. 

They were staring at each other and just like that a unknown start made both of them to move and clash weapons against each other Shinki had his staff while Naruto had his dual kunai knifes against his staff they pulled away each other and started to attack quick and hard. The side watchers was watching in surprise at how fast they are going at each other but they can see that Shinki was losing ground against Naruto. Hey Shinki you are doing well against normal speed for me I am amazed at it. Naruto said with a grin. 

Yeah I can say the same thing too but clearly you are doing better. He said struggle with a grin face. They stop fighting each other one was breathing hard while the other one had a calm face. You know Shinki you want to know one rule for a ninja. Naruto said. What is it? Shinki asked but he saw Naruto disappear from his view. 

Never let a let enemy get behind you. Naruto said 

When Shinki turned around he saw his two hands together with two fingers pointed to his oh no.

Hidden leaf secret tailjutus A THOUSANDS YEARS OF PAIN! He stuck his finger in his ass. For a few seconds he screamed and flew from the ground and landed on the ground while holding his ass while screaming it hits it hits with pain in his eyes. 

**In the hidden leaf **

Ahcoo That was werid I never sneezed like only when someone uses my move on someo- a grin came across the man face. Naruto my student you used a move I used on you on someone else I am so proud of you.

**Back with floyland**

Everyone there eyes widen at that attack and couldn't believe that he did that to him. Eclair while she paled and passed out from that attack due to embarrassment. 

** A few hours later with Naruto **

He was walking towards Yuki and Brioche house after he got yelled at by Eclair telling him to never do that again. He walked up and saw a girl cleaning the house with a broom and dogs working. 

She looked up and saw him. Ah you are here Yuki and Brioche would be glad you made it. She said with a smile. Follow me inside while I get them. 

Ah ok that is fine I can wait. Naruto said 

**A few minutes later **

Ah Naruto I am glad you made it said Brioche

Before he could respond he got tackle by a happy Yuki. I am so glad you are here how are you when did you wake up what toke you so long. Yuki said while talking fast. 

Brioche pulled her off. Hey give him some time to talk and explain ok you asking him to many questions. Brioche said with a smile. 

Yuki blushed a little and said I am sorry she was while she was still blushing. 

It is fine I am sorry for making you guys worried. Naruto said with a drop of sweat. 

So why did you guys wanted me for? Naruto asked getting back on topic. Oh yeah that baby fox you saved wants to see you she said and brought out the baby fox that ran towards Naruto and jumped on his lapped. Umm what does he want? Well we talked to the baby fox mom which was a spirt and asked is it ok for you to watch over her son while she gone. Yuki said. Naruto throught about it for a few minutes and slammed his fist into his palm and said Ok I will watch over it and make sure it is safe. Naruto said with a smile while rubbing the fox ears. 

Brioche and Yuki smiled at this and said good. They got up to go before Naruto said wait. They turned around and asked what is it? I got a question can you guys come by the Princess place so I can share something with you guys and other people. 

They notice how serious his face was and said sure. Naruto was happy and said ok it is vey important to me. After that he got up with the fox on his shoulders and he started to walk back to the Kingdom. 

**You going to show them me inside your mind and some of your life? Kurama asked **

Yeah I can trust them they are my comrades and we going to be here a long time so why not.

Kurama sighs **Kit do what you want ok but I won't show no weakness to them or to you. Kurama said. **

Ok but don't scare Millhiore and Rico please they are easily scared. 

**Sure **

**The next day**

Right now we have Leo,Millhiore,Brioche,Yuki,Eclair,Rico and Shinki standing inside of Naruto room with the fox sleeping on the bed. 

Thank you guys for coming this is important. Naruto said yeah, Sure, No problem and other comments he got. So what is it that is so important? asked Leo 

Well I want you guys meet a friend of mines. Naruto said with a smile. So where is he? asked Shinki 

He is in my mind. Naruto said with a grin. 

Are you going crazy. asked Eclair 

If don't believe me everyone come in a circle and grab each other hand. Naruto said 

They didn't know why but they did it next thing they know everything went black and they were in a area with a sewer. 

What is this place? Everyone thought 

Until they felt a heavy KI. Everyone went on the defensive way but they realized that they don't have weapons. Rico and Millhiore was shaking and were behind Shinki and Brioche. 

**I smell someone is in my territory who dare to wake me up from my nap. **

Everyone was shaking or scared but what the next thing happen will make them piss there pants. A huge fox with 9 big tails swinging behind him and he was orange. 

**So it was you guys who got in here well I am very hungry haven't eat in awhile. He looked at Shinki. You look tasty young one. **He reaches over and picked up Shinki he was freaking out while everyone was screaming his name while Millhiore was on the verge of tears. 

Kurama stop messing with them. Said a voice 

They turned around and saw Naruto walking towards them. They rushed over begging him to save Shinki. Kurama stop playing with them you know you don't eat plus I see a shit eating grin across your face. They looked at him and saw he was grinning at them. He put Shinki down and he ran back towards Millhiore while she was patting his head. 

**Hahahaha brat you are always ruining my fun it was funny to see there faces scared and worried about him hahah. Kurama said while laughing **

While every female wants to kill him now. 

So who is he? asked Leo while she tried to act calm but in the inside she is freaking out. 

Ah this is my friend/ partner in crime. Naruto said 

Everyone was quiet until all hell broke loose when they were asking questions or swearing to beat him later. Woah woah woah too many questions y'all.Naruto said. After a little while Brioche asked who is he? Kurama is the 9 tail fox and the strongest out of the other ones he can sense hatred energy also he don't like anyone beside me. Naruto finished with a grin. While Kurama rolled his eyes with a smile. 

How did he get in there? asked Rico

Oh boy this will be long but let me say this. My dad sealed part of him inside of me because someone put him under control so he was destroying the village so the 4th hokage who was my dad did a seal to put the beast inside me and the other half in him but that was going to kill him but when the seal was about be complete Kurama tried to step on me but it was stop with dad life but also my mom life they gave there last living moments talking to me after that they died so that is how Kurama was put inside of me. He finished he looked up and saw tons of eyes crying or holding back there tears. 

Are you alright without your parents. asked Eclair 

Yeah I am ok with it, it was for the village but I carried my mom and dad career. How so? Asked Yuki who was wiping away her tears

My dad was called the yellow flash the reason is that he was able to kill 1000 of troops with one move he had a double s rank and was told to run on sight. While my mom was called the hot people ( I think I need to look it up later) people feared her because if you made fun of her red color she would destroy. Sorry Leo but she would defeat you with her rage punch. Leo puffed her cheeks up

What were there names? Shinki asked 

But what made everyone surprised when they saw a tear fall down Naruto eyes.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. 

My full name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki 

Everyone was shocked at that middle name and when they saw him shed a tear with his Ocean blue eyes. Heh sorry guys but i feel proud that I am there child. Naruto said happily Oh also Leo when you asked where I came from I am from another world because me and my friends were fighting a Evil goddess and when we were sealing her away.

Leo eyes widen that makes so much sense. She said quietly to her self. Wait if you were fighting a Goddess did you use that power you use on that demon? She asked then everyone started to think that. When Naruto was about to answer for him. 

**No you brats because when he was fighting her he didn't had me because my power was stolen by a guy name Madara you can ask later but he toke every bjjui and used it to make a him a fake sage but in the end he was betrayed and some stuff went on but in the end she came alive and he fought her with the Sage of six paths power. **

Aah they said. 

**Wait do you guys have any thing that can take people powers? Kurama asked. **

I am not sure. Said Leo but why you asked.

It is fine to tell them I won't mind Naruto said. 

**Ok Naruto is a Jinchuriki for me and his village.**

Jinchuriki whatdoes that mean? Asked Eclair

**Human Sacrifice. Kurama said**

They all paled. W-what does that have to do with people taking your people from him? Asked Millhiore said 

**It kills them instantly besides a Uzumaki. **

When they heard it kills them they became more paler. What do you mean besides a Uzumaki? Rico asked. 

**A Uzumaki his clan, they have a strong life force they don't die instantly when it gets pulled out they stay alive longer. His Mother was my host before him but when I was pulled out of her she was still alive we don't know how long they can stay alive because his clan was destroyed in a Great War by 3 villages they were splited up but his clan was lost forever so he is the last one of his kind. Kurama explained **

They felt very sad about Naruto being the last of his clan the only who know the same pain is Yuki but she don't want to say it. 

Hey guys we should get out if my mind people might be worried where you guys went every one was quite until they started to freak out. They would have continued if a certain fox yelled at them for being to loud and he kicked them out his self. 

They was completely still until Rico said something. 

Oh Shinki I found a way to make you go home but you have to go back by tomorrow. He was happy until he have to leave tomorrow. Oh ok thank you Rico he said while he rubbed up her head. Hey Shinki. He turned around and looked at Naruto. Yeah? You should spend your last day with Millhiore 

Are you sure? I don't want to hog the princess up all day. Shinki said

It is fine it is your last day though which is pretty sad because we had lots of fun. Naruto said with a smile. Yeah I would spend my last day with the Princess. He turns to Princess Millhiore. Princess can we have fun together tomorrow we can play fetch if you want. Yes Yes I would love to spend my day with you, you are my hero. Millhiore said happily. Right I see you tomorrow bye you guys. Shinki said waving his hand. Thy waved back. Well I should go too I put Gaul in charge so he knows what paperwork feels like. Leo said 

After everyone was leaving Yuki stayed in his room with the fox sleeping. Why are you not leaving Yuki? 

Naruto asked. Well when you told your story about your clan being destroyed and you are the last one of your kind I felt bad because i am the last one of my kind too. Yuki said My people was attack by demons a long time ago we were killed and it was sad to see people dying to me so I ran I ran as far i can from the attack,after awhile I stop by river I stayed there for a little while until I saw someone coming I looked up and saw Brioche looking at me she had a smile on her face and she said do you want to come with me I was happy so I said yes then I became strong to protect my friends and the people I am glad I am her. Yuki finished with a smile. 

Naruto was stock that someone like her had been through a lot like me. So the next thing he did that came on his mind. 

Hey Nar- she stop because Naruto hugged her and said you are a good person Yuki I am sadden about your story but you are doing a great job for protecting your friends like I do keep it up. He said that while Yuki was blushing and had tears in her eyes. 

Naruto backed off of her to her disappointment.

Well Yuki it is getting late you should head back. Naruto said

Oh you are right sorry bye. Yuki said and ran off 

Today was good was it Kurama.

**Yeah especially when I scared the hell out of them about going to eat them Hahah. Kurama said with a laugh **

Night buddy. Naruto said

**Yeah night. Kurama said**

**The Next day **

Come on Princess fetch. Shinki said

I got I got I got it. Millhiore replied

Off in the distance you have Rico and Naruto watching. Rico brought food while Naruto was there as a body guard just in case. They are having so much fun out there. said Rico

Yeah they are it is a good thing to today is his last day. Naruto said sadly. Yeah but I had found a way for him to contact us. Rico said

That is good so he can contact us if he want to come back anytime he want. Naruto said

Yeah! Rico said wagging her tail. Hey let's call everyone back for lunch. Naruto said

Oh Right. HEY LUNCHTIME! Rico yelled out

They stop what they were doing and ran back to eat. Hey this is pretty good said Shinki. Thank you Rico said I prefer ramen instead.Naruto said on his 6th bowl. They all started to laugh together at his ramen obsession.

**After playing fetch**

They walked back to the castle Eclair asked how was your day with her. It was good but I don't want to leave today. Me either that is why we are hosting a concert today for you. Eclair said

Really? Shinki said Yeah since today is your last day we want you have a good day when the princess sing. Rico said

Wow thanks guys this will be fun with you guys. Shinki said. Yeah! They shouted together

**With Leo**

Hey sis. Leo turned around and saw Gaul. Yeah? She asked. You going to the concert since it is he Hero last day with us. Gaul said.

Leo thought about it then she came up with answer.

Yeah I would go I need a break FROM THIS DAMN PAPERWORK! She yelled out

Ok. Gaul said

**Later **

Everyone there for the princess concert she was about to go up until she turned and looked at her friends. You will do great out there. Naruto

Yeah good luck said Eclair and others.

She went up there and everyone was shouting out as she came up on stage. Hello everyone she said this song goes out towards the hero who is leaving today sadly so I want him to have a great time. When she said that everyone was clapping.

She started singing during the singing the fox uses his powers to make trees come from the ground and made flowers come out of it. Everyone was amazed at it. Hehe hey fox check this out.Naruto walked up on the stage and uses Kurama tails to pick up the princess while she is singing she had kept singing and was relax because it felt warm for her. At the end of the concert Naruto released all of his 8 tails to cover her body with a golden light.

Everyone was cheering at the end of concert

because of the golden light and the warmth.

Thank you everyone for coming here thank you Naruto and thank you hero for coming to my aid during that time. Millhiore said happy and she got off the stage with Naruto and the fox behind her.

**Later with Shinki and Millhiore **

Shinki. Millhiore said Yes Princess? Shinki asked

Do you think you would ever come back? She asked. Yeah I would come back when I am free again. He said stepping on the summon area

**Hokage death OST (Original Soundtrack)**

The ground under him started to light up.

Millhiore grabbed his hand Shinki I don't want you to leave please don't go. She pleaded with tears foaming in her eyes. I don't want to go either I loved it here I don't want to leave either. Shinki said tears coming down his eyes.

I-I- I loved you. Millhiore said now crying.

I loved you to Princess I will miss you. Shinki said after she let go of his hands.

She dropped down crying with tears.

Someone came up behind her and patted her back.

She turned around and saw Naruto.

It is ok he will come back trust me. He said with a smile on his face.

Yeah you are right he promised he will come back. Millhiore said

**OST stop**

**With Shinki**

Shinki landed in his bed with tears still in his eyes.

Agg let me grab something in my drawer. He opened it up and saw something like it was a phone and looked at it then he noticed it was a phone to call Biscotti to bring him back. Hehe Rico you did it I will come back and bring friends this time. Shinki said with a smile

**Season one done **

**OMG guys I am soo soo sorry I toke this long I am ashamed of how long I kept you guys waiting for the next chapter I said I would be gone for awhile but not this long so for the past 3 days in the half I been writing this while in school and stuff so for that I did 10k words yay new record for me lol but for the next season/chapter I won't be bouncing around episodes like I did on this also I might change this to T to M I am not sure but for one I will say this I will change the Description of this story and probably the name and picture I think I would. Also Big news I made a poll to see who you guys want Naruto have feelings for i will keep this up for I think a week or a 2 to make the story better with feeling in it. But once again I am sorry for taking long I was either in to tried from school or just hella busy but guys I will see you in the next chapter/ season BYE!! **

**Preview**

Hey where are going said a blue hair girl on the phone with a blond hair.

It is where I went for the break trust me you will love it. Said the blond hair

Come come on we must hair so we can see them arrive back said a pink hair girl

End 

Hey guys if you want to talk to me about something remember to PM also I have discord 

SCP-009 #2553 


	6. Rewrite

Hey readers long time no see huh what was the last time i uploaded oh my seems like a month well readers i do have a , IT IS SOOO MUCH MAN! like i hate it so much i just get sad when i have to go but that is not what is stopping from writing,i stop writing because i lost interest in my fanfiction while i was reading i noticed lots of unclear writing or my grammar was so bad that some may had crippling depression from it so i am going to do a rewrite of this with Grammarly to improve thus fanfiction so with this rewrite of this is coming soon but with this i will change this story instead of Naruto getting teleported by kaguya. I will have Naruto and Sasuke final fight in the valley in the end because the one,i I had at first was to confusing for me and some of the readers. I hope you guys support me on this idea and make sure to like a comment so i know what i can do to improve. RJ out BOI


	7. This story is done

Hello everyone i know i haven't posted in awhile but i want to say.  
Never mind sorry you guys i have officially given up on this story i have made tons of draft for this story but no how many times i try it out it don't work out so i am saying i am ending the story there just looking at my writing it look really bad and i can't help but cringe at it so this story is done forever i mean it so lets say if i do write a story but this anime it is not going to be like it i am just going to be like welp time for a different idea but i am sorry if any of you guys were waiting months for this i couldn't decide is this the right way is this the bad way but i ending it so please don't expect me to come and rewrite this i won't sorry guys but AirOverkiller10 out for good.  
But if i feel like it i will maybe do stories for highschool dxd or rwby those shows do good for the fanfic fanbase.


End file.
